Simplismente não dá mais!
by Rutch
Summary: Porque ninguém merece viver na mesma casa que o irmão mala do seu namorado. CanadáxBrasil


_ Por mais que eu queira o Canadá não me pertence, nem o Alfred ( mais ele eu não faço questão u.ú), e sim a** Hidekaz Himaruya**. Brasil, vulgo Mariana pertence a **Carolraven**, do DeviantARt, da cessão **Chibi Diaries Brazil** postado nas comunidades Hetalia Brazil. ( Muitcho bom, eu agaranthio!)_

_

- Simplismente não dá mais! – disse Mariana de braços cruzados. A idéia era mostrar que estava brava, mais o trejeito com a boca, e o fato de estar de baby doll e chinelos felpudos, davam a ela aparencia de birra. De uma criança que não quer ir pra cama. – Seu irmão tem que ir embora!

Alfred , que era de quem ela falava, estava forgadamente sentado no sofá, com os pés encima da mesinha de centro e o controle do video-game no colo. Enquanto uma mão segurava o copo de refrigerante com canudinho de fast-food, a outra pressionava em velocidade surpreendente os botões principais do controle.

Matthew, que era com quem ela falava, começou a se sentir aflito. Bem da verdade ela estava certa, Alfred precisava ir embora e voltar pra casa dele. Já havia se passado três meses desde que ele aparecera com meia duzia de malas na porta da sua casa, dizendo que a casa dele estava sendo detetizada e que não tinha pra onde ir a não ser ali.

Mesmo que Matthew tivesse dito que não, Alfred não teria ouvido, pois tão rápido disse o motivo de estar ali, mais rápido foi em deixar suas malas espalhadas na sala e se acomodar no sofá.

- Bem... A casa dele está sendo detetizada... – murmurou mesmo sabendo que aquilo não colava mais desde a terceira semana da estadia do irmão.

Mariana tombou a cabeça pro lado numa expressão de " Tem certeza que vai continuar com essa?". Matthew suspirou e olhou pras milhares de embalagens de porcarias que Alfred comeu enquanto jogava. Se lembrou da pilha de roupas sujas dele e suas, porque quando acabaram-se as roupas limpas dele, sem avisar, passou a usar as suas e ainda reclamou do seu estilo. Ou então das várias vezes em que quis ter um momento a sós com Mariana e ele interrompeu na maior cara de pau, e ainda tirou sarro da cara deles.

Tudo isso tinha que acabar!

Foi tão difícil pra ele conquistar Mariana, porque pra alguén tímido como ele ser notado por alguém tão animado como ela não foi fácil.  
>E depois teve Portugual que sempre o olhava torto, por causa de suas próprias experiencias com França e Inglaterra, julgando que ele não deveria ser muito diferente deles. Não tinha mais jeito, teria que falar pro irmão - e dessa vez ser <em>ouvido -<em>, que ele tina que ir embora.

- América... – chamou, parado ao lado da televisão. – América. – e o outro não ligou, continuou jogando como se ele não tivesse dito nada. – América! – ignorado.

Então Mariana achou que deveria agir. Sem pensar duas vezes puxou o benjamin que continha as tomadas da Tv e do video-game. Quando a Tv se desligou Alfred soltou uma exclamação de indignação e olhou feroz pra querida cunhada.  
>- Droga! Porque fez isso?<br>- Porquê você é um folgado! Se quer jogar vai pra sua casa!  
>- Minha casa está sendo detetizada! – bradou ele se levantando fazendo o controle do video game se estatelar no chão .<br>- A três meses?  
>- Minha casa é grande.<br>- Ah, vá! - disse ironica.  
>- "Vai" pra onde? – perguntou confuso.<br>- Ah~– e ela riu , um sorriso sínico - Você não vai querer saber... Acredite.  
>- Tanto faz. – fez Alfred dando de ombros – A casa é do <em>meu irmão<em>, se ele quiser que eu vá embora, é só _ele_falar...

E agora, namorada e irmão olhavam pro Canadá, esperando que ele dissese pra Alfred ficar, ou cair fora. Matthew teria falado logo de cara que queria que Alfred fosse embora, mais havia algo no olhar do irmão que o fez gagejar. Procurou apoio em Brasil, mais igualmente como o outro estava séria, e não parecia que teria compaixão dele até que o cunhado escafedesse.

- B-b-bem... E-e-eu... Acho que o A-Alfred tem que i...  
>- Viu! Ele quer que eu fique! – interrompeu Alfred se jogando no sofá.<br>- Nada disso! – exclamou Brasil indignada – _Cê_ nem deixou ele terminar de falar!  
>- Nem precisava, tenho certeza que ele não expulsaria o herói enquanto sua base secreta esta sendo detetizada.<br>- Seu... – Brasil engoliu o "elogio" que faria ao cunhado fechando punho e olhos com força. Olhou pra Matthew e disse - Se ele vai ficar aqui, e vou voltar pra minha casa.  
>- O quê? Nã...<br>- Pode ir. – e Alfred o interrompeu novamente – Não vai fazer diferencia.  
>- Como é que é? – Exclamou Brasil e assim os dois entraram num bate boca.<p>

Matthew que fora totalmente esquecido estava começando a ficar bravo. Primeiro não deixavam ele falar, depois ficavam tomando decisões sozinhos sem nem consultá-lo. Ele, o dono da casa, pra começo de conversa. E ainda por cima, começaram uma briga física, não levando em cosideração as coisas dele que podiam ser quebradas. Como por exemplo, a vassoura que Alfred pegou, ou o vaso que Mariana tacou nele e se espatifara ao atingir a parede recém-pintada dele. E todo esse lixo na sua sala? Quem é que vai limpar? E as pilhas de roupas sujas? Quem é que vai lavar?

Não, ele precisava dizer alguma coisa, tinha que acabar com essa baderna.

- Parem vocês dois.

Foi ignorado. Um chinelo passou em voou rasante por sua orelha, quando Alfred veio pro seu lado e o usou como escudo humano. E agora ele estava tacando nela seu... bordo? Como é que é? Isso é uma blasfêmia! Seu precioso xarope de bordo!  
>Isso foi a gota d'água pro Canadá.<p>

- PAREM AGORA! OLHA SÓ OQUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A MINHA SALA! E O MEU MAPLE? POR QUE FIZERAM ISSO COM MEU MAPLE?

Mariana e Alfred olharam pra ele chocados, nunca haviam visto Canadá com aquela expressão antes, e nem falando em um tom de voz tão elevado. Tá bom que eles sabiam que ele adora xarope de bordo mais precisava ficar desse jeito?

- Vamos resolver as coisas! – disse sério olhando pros dois massageando as têmporas, tentando manter a calma – Alfred, eu nem quero saber, você vai voltar pra sua casa! Mais antes, os dois tratem de arrumar essa bagunça!  
>- Mas, <em>bro<em> , a minha casa...  
>- Eu não quero saber! – berrou ele fazendo América levantar uma sobrancelha em surpresa – Eu vou sair e comprar mais Mapple e quando eu voltar... – semicerrou os olhos ao olhar pra eles, num ultimo contato visual antes de ir – È bom a casa estar arrumada. – e dando seu aviso, ele saiu batendo a porta com estardalhaço.<p>

Por alguns minutos, Mariana e Alfred ficaram olhando pra porta com uma expressão meio abestada no rosto. Aquele era mesmo o Matt? Era o que se perguntavam mentalmente. Depois olharam um para o outro e pra bagunça que estava o cômodo. Voltaram a se olhar e chegaram a um acordo telepático.

- Sabe o número de alguma agencia de limpeza que seja rápida? – perguntou Alfred já tirando o celular do bolso.


End file.
